Echec à la reine
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: La reine du barreau n'avait jamais essuyé une seule défaite dans sa carrière comme dans sa vie...Excepté contre une seule personne...


Les personnages du Manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Echec à la reine

Si l'interlocuteur d'Eri Kisaki n'était pas en train de lui parler par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone, la sensation de sentir son cœur se faire transpercer de part en part par les deux pieux de glace qu'étaient devenu les yeux azurés de son épouse l'aurait sans doute retenu d'attiser sa colère comme il le faisait.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Kogoro ? C'est demain qu'a lieu l'audience préliminaire de ce qui sera peut-être le plus grand procès de ma carrière. S'il me faut obligatoirement choisir entre y assister et passer une journée avec l'alcoolique fainéant que doit subir ma pauvre fille, ma décision est déjà prise. Et même un idiot comme toi devrait être capable de la connaître sans que j'aie besoin de lui dire. »

« Est-ce que tu es trop bête pour penser à envoyer un de tes collègues y assister à ta place pour t'en faire un compte rendu, ou est ce que ta réputation d'avocate est aussi surfaite que je me l'imagine ? Bon sang, Eri, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour notre anniversaire de mariage ! »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la Reine du barreau.

« Tu as raison, je devrais faire un effort. Après tout, c'est la date rêvée pour officialiser notre divorce et mettre fin à la pire erreur de ma vie. »

« Parfait. Profite-en pour m'aider à tirer un trait sur la pire erreur de la mienne… Oui, c'est vraiment parfait, ainsi Ran cessera de me harceler pour que je mette fin à notre séparation… »

Le ton condescendant de Mouri l'endormi se perdit dans un soupir désabusé.

« Eri, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurais réclamé moi-même le divorce… Mais Ran n'est pas encore prête à accepter le fait que nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble. Alors, je t'en supplie, essaye de venir demain… Je ne te demande même pas de le faire pour moi mais pour ta fille… »

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans le regard de la mère de Ran.

« C'est étrange… Tu es en train de me supplier et pourtant je n'en ressens aucune joie… »

L'avocate et le détective s'enfoncèrent dans le silence, un silence qui sembla perdurer pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dépourvue de l'arrogance qui la caractérisait ne le brise.

« S'il te plaît, Eri… Ses derniers temps elle reste seule dans sa chambre, à attendre les coups de fil de cet imbécile de détective qui l'a abandonné sans avoir le courage de lui dire en face… »

« C'est bien ma fille décidément… Elle commet exactement les mêmes erreurs que moi… Je lui avais pourtant dit de se méfier des amis d'enfance, surtout s'ils sont détectives… Et à force de vivre avec toi, elle aurait du comprendre… Mais c'est aussi ta fille, donc je suppose que c'est normal qu'elle soit aussi bornée que toi… »

« Eri, de nous deux, c'est toi qu'elle écoute le plus… Alors aide-moi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas commettre la même erreur que toi…que nous… »

« Tu sait, Kogoro, tu as peut-être été un mari déplorable… Mais quand tu t'en donnes la peine, tu peux faire un père acceptable… C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'ai laissé avoir la garde de Ran…Enfin… Tâche de ne pas être en retard demain. En d'autres termes, ne passe pas ta matinée à cuver ton vin au lieu d'être avec ta fille au rendez-vous que tu m'as donné… »

« Merci Eri… »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ironie dans la voix du détective, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler un court instant son épouse avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fait… »

Enfonçant fermement la touche de son téléphone pour raccrocher au nez de son mari, Eri le rangea dans la poche de son tailleur avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé de son appartement en soupirant.

« A ce que je vois, rien en changera jamais entre vous deux… »

L'avocate adressa un sourire désabusé à celle qui lui tendait une tasse de thé.

« Cet idiot a malheureusement raison, Ran n'est pas encore prête à accepter la vérité… Et aucun de nous n'as le courage de lui briser ses derniers espoirs en demandant officiellement le divorce… Peut-être que je devrais revenir vivre avec mon imbécile de mari puisqu'il semble incapable d'aider notre fille à accepter l'échec de notre mariage… »

« Si on m'avait dit que tu pourrais envisager de mettre fin à votre séparation de cette façon… »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'envie me prend de le faire… Même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être amoureuse de Kogoro à nouveau, si je l'ai jamais été, je sais aussi que, si c'est pour notre fille, il sera capable de faire des efforts et de devenir un mari à peu près supportable… Après tout, il a fin par devenir un détective digne de ce nom, alors que c'était la chose la plus improbable qui soit si on en juge à sa carrière dans la police, alors peut-être que je devrais lui laisser sa chance… Et puis, je crois bien que même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de le reconnaître, il est encore amoureux de moi... »

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte… »

Le sourire compréhensif de son amie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés rendit le sien à l'épouse du détective.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours le même tout en étant différent de l'imbécile dont je me suis séparé ? Ce serait tellement plus simple de cette façon… S'il ne me donnait pas quelquefois l'impression d'être devenu un peu plus mature et responsable, pour mieux retomber dans ses travers l'instant d'après… »

Extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, l'avocate se l'alluma avant d'en tirer une bouffée qu'elle recracha dans un soupir.

« Tu as repris cette mauvaise habitude ? Pourtant tu avis réussi à t'en débarrasser du jour au lendemain… »

« Oui, lorsque j'ai appris que j'était finalement enceinte, j'ai écrasé ma dernière cigarette sans l'ombre d'un regret… De la même façon que j'ai quitté la maison de cet imbécile quand j'ai compris que Ran souffrait trop de nos disputes continuelles… Et pourtant l'envie de fumer ne m'a jamais totalement quitté, de même que celle de donner à Ran une famille unie et non plus séparée… Peut-être que je ne suit pas aussi forte que j'essaye de m'en donner l'air… »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi forte que tes collègues et ta fille le croient, mais je sait que tu es encore plus bornée que ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer dans leur pire cauchemars… Alors je ne vais même pas essayer de te convaincre d'arrêter de nouveau… De toutes façon, je n'y suis jamais arrivée avec Yusaku, et pourtant, je parvenais toujours à le soumettre à la plupart de mes caprices, j'y arrive encore d'ailleurs… Même après notre séparation… »

Une expression envieuse plissa les traits de la mère de Ran tandis qu'elle fixait celle de Shinichi.

« Tu as eu la chance de réussir la tienne… Si seulement j'avais pu en faire autant… Peut-être que ma fille n'en paierait pas les conséquences… »

« Oui, mais contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas triché et tu as joué carte sur table avec elle… Tandis que moi, je continue de cacher à Shinichi la vérité sur les raisons pour lesquelles Yusaku et moi vivons à Los Angeles… Aujourd'hui encore, il ignore que cela fait des années que je ne vis plus avec mon mari, même si nous ne sommes pas officiellement divorcé… »

« La baronne de la nuit avoir peur que son fils découvre la vérité sur son mariage… Je ne suis pas la seule à être plus faible qu'elle n'en donne l'air… Mais tu devrais faire attention. Pour ce que j'en sais, l'imbécile qui fait souffrir ma fille ne ce moment même est aussi doué que l'autre détective responsable de ses tourments… Tôt ou tard, il finira par te démasquer... »

La mère de Shinichi reposa sa tasse de thé avec un sourire désabusé.

« Il est beaucoup trop occupé pour nous rendre visite alors il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive…Pour le moment… »

« A cause de cette fameuse enquête pour laquelle il délaisse ma fille, c'est ça ? »

« Crois moi, Eri, il est beaucoup plus responsable que tu ne le crois… Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait aux côtés de Ran en ce moment… »

L'expression mélancolique de Yukiko ne fut pas suffisante pour dissiper le scepticisme de son amie.

« Etant donné mon expérience personnel avec les détectives, il y a peu de chance pour que je fasse confiance à l'un d'eux pour rendre ma fille heureuse… »

Réajustant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux, l'actrice se mit à avoir un sourire nostalgique en se tournant vers l'avocate.

« C'est vrai que pour ma part, je suis peut-être mal placé pour en juger… Même si je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Yusaku, je savais qu'il ferait le père idéal pour mon enfant, et le plus merveilleux des maris, et il ne m'a pas trompé sur ces deux point… D'ailleurs il continue d'être un père responsable et attentionné avec Shinichi, au point de m'aider à lui cacher la vérité… »

« Je me demande comment il l'a prise quand tu lui as annoncé… »

La baronne de la nuit secoua doucement la tête sans se départir de son expression nostalgique.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui annoncer, il l'a découvert lui-même… Après tout, on ne peut pas cacher tous ses secrets éternellement au meilleur des détectives… Et même Shinichi….ou ton mari, ne peuvent pas encore rivaliser avec lui… Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, il s'est montré compréhensif… Même si je le soupçonne d'essayer de me reconquérir, pour ne plus avoir à se contenter de nouveau de la place de simple ami d'enfance avec qui je peux tout partager ou presque… »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment considéré autrement, alors pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté sa demande en mariage ? »

« je voulais être mère, et je savait qu'il serait le meilleur des père pour mon enfant… D'ailleurs c'est pour les mêmes raisons que tu as épousé Kogoro, non ? »

Eiri écrasa sa cigarette d'un air attristé.

« Je voudrais te dire que oui mais en fait… C'est uniquement parce que j'ai été incapable de briser le rêve de cet imbécile heureux que je me plaisais tant à rabaisser… Je savais bien que si je le tournais en ridicule au moment où il avait enfin trouvé le courage de me faire sa déclaration et de mettre ainsi sa vie entre mes mains, il ne s'en remettrait jamais… Et quand il m'a mise enceinte avant même que nous soyons marié, j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus reculer en arrière… Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant souffre à cause de ma faiblesse, et je savais que cet idiot serait prêt à se jeter sous une voiture pour la sauver si c'était nécessaire alors… Déjà à l'époque, c'est Ran qui nous a empêché de nous séparer… Malheureusement, elle a été incapable de faire de son père un homme capable de me retenir… »

« Alors au début, tu n'as jamais envisagé d'aller plus loin que tes fiançailles avec lui ? »

L'avocate poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« J'ai eu la faiblesse d'être émue par la gentillesse et la maladresse de cet idiot… J'ai accepté sa déclaration pour ça… Et ce sont les mêmes raisons pour lesquels je lui aie permis de consommer notre lune de miel avant même notre mariage… Pour ma défense, je dois quand même préciser que nous étions complètement ivres à ce moment là…. Et il y a malheureusement eu un témoin de notre moment de débauche et de la promesse qui en a été à l'origine… Ran… »

« C'est uniquement à cause de sa gentillesse que tu avait décidé à te fiancer avec lui ? »

Les deux femmes partagèrent le même sourire attristé tandis que les mêmes regrets pouvaient se lire dans leur regard.

« La personne dont j'étais tombé amoureuse venait de se marier… Et elle semblait vivre le parfait bonheur… Je n'avais pas la force d'essayer de briser ce couple, et je n'avais pas non plus celle de rester seule… Si seulement je pouvais avoir autant de détermination dans ma vie privée que devant le tribunal… Dans ce cas, j'aurais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments…pour avoir la surprise d'apprendre qu'ils étaient déjà étaient réciproques à l'époque… »

« Tu regrette toujours de ne pas l'avoir fait ? Pas moi… Parce que dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas connu le bonheur d'être la mère de Shinichi… »

Eiri tressaillit quand elle sentit la chevelure de son amie effleurer sa joue tandis qu'elle laissait sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Mais la mélancolie laissa très vite la place à la joie tandis qu'elle caressa les longues mèches écarlate.

« …et moi celui d'être celle de Ran… Enfin, je suppose que tôt ou tard, Kogoro ou ton fils finiront par découvrir la vérité et à partir de là… Il ne s'écoulera guère de temps avant que Ran ne l'apprenne… Je me demande comment elle réagira quand elle comprendra que son rêve n'a vraiment aucune chance de se concrétiser… »

« Rassure toi, Shinichi est beaucoup trop occupé avec cette affaire, quand à ton mari… Non, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir… Nos soi-disant détectives n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans les coulisses… »

Le sourire moqueur de l'actrice ne manqua pas d'intriguer Eiri.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, Yukiko… Ne serait-ce que les véritables raisons de l'absence de ton fils… Enfin, je ne vais pas insister… Ceci dit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as caché la vérité… »

« Lorsque Yusaku et moi sommes partis aux Etats-Unis, ce n'était pas seulement pour dissimuler notre séparation à Shinichi, je voulais aussi m'éloigner de celle qui en était responsable… A l'époque j'ignorais que… Je pensais que puisque tôt ou tard, tu finirais par revenir auprès de Kogoro, il valait mieux que je ne t'encourage pas à rester séparé de lui en suivant notre exemple… Et pour que Shinichi puisse encourager Ran dans son rêve de voir ses parents ensemble de nouveau, il fallait qu'il soit persuadé que ses propres parents formaient un couple uni … Je ne voulais pas briser le cœur de ta fille, surtout que je savais déjà qu'elle deviendrait peut-être ma belle-fille… »

Une expression amusée naquit sur le visage de la mère de Ran.

« Et dire que si Kogoro n'avait pas été irresponsable au point d'être trop occupé à cuver son vin pour prendre en charge l'affaire qui lui étais confié, je ne l'aurais pas fait à sa place… Nous ne nous serions pas rencontré de nouveau après dix ans… Et nous aurions continué d'ignorer qu'en fait… »

« … c'était la princesse de Tentai qui avait remporté la victoire sur la Reine… et grâce à ton mari qui plus est. »

Eri renifla.

« C'est pour moi qu'il avait voté, je te rappelle… »

L'air renfrogné de l'avocate arracha un sourire narquois à l'actrice.

« Mais il nous a avoué lui-même que s'il avait réellement compris sur quoi portait l'élection, il aurait voté pour moi. »

« Pour qui avait-tu voté d'ailleurs ? A l'époque, j'étais persuadé que cela ne pouvait être que pour toi… »

« Tu te trompais, je pensait que c'était à la Reine du lycée de décrocher le titre qui correspondait à son nom… Pas à la princesse… »

Chacune des deux femmes pouvait contempler son propre amusement sur le visage de l'autre.

« Et moi, je pensait que la Reine devait abdiquer en faveur de la princesse qu'elle estimait plus digne qu'elle de porter la couronne… Enfin, cet imbécile de Kogoro m'aurait empêché de descendre de mon trône s'il avait réellement voté… »

« S'il avait été moins distrait, il t'aurait écarté de ton trône pour me placer dessus… »

« J'en doute, tu sait… Tu avais beau être la plus belle élève de notre lycée, c'est à moi qu'il a fait finalement sa déclaration, pas à toi… D'ailleurs, il nous a bien dit qu'il avait voté pour moi parce que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux… »

« Il était déjà amoureux de toi à l'époque ? Pour ce que je m'en rappelle, chaque fois qu'on évoquait la possibilité devant lui, il répliquait qu'il préférerait se pendre lui-même que de te laisser lui passer la corde au cou… »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait… C'est lui qui a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi, pas l'inverse… »

« Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais il m'as fait sa déclaration lorsque nous étions encore au lycée, c'est-à-dire deux ans avant de te la faire à toi…. »

Eiri écarquilla les yeux, élargissant ainsi le sourire sarcastique de Yukiko.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il était persuadé que tu n'accepterais jamais d'épouser quelqu'un comme lui… Il ne pensait vraiment pas que tu l'en estimerais digne… »

« Yukiko… Est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de me persuader de revenir habiter avec Kogoro ? »

« On n'a jamais vu le baron de la nuit abandonner à son propriétaire légitime l'un des joyaux qu'il avait dérobé… Et il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer s'il avait tenté de le récupérer… La baronne de la nuit n'a rien à lui envier sur ce point…. »

Ce fût au tour d'Eiri d'avoir un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu assassinerait cet imbécile de Kogoro ? »

« S'il réussit à te ramener auprès de lui, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire… »

« Tu aura besoin d'un très bon avocat pour t'éviter la peine de mort ou la prison à perpétuité…. »

« Mais j'aurais le meilleur de tout le Japon, non ? »

« je ne pense pas que tu aurais les moyens de régler mes honoraires… Sauf si Yusaku t'aide à le faire… »

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de son aide, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais te verser le premier acompte dès maintenant… »

Eiri ouvrît la bouche pour répliquer mais Yukiko la réduisit au silence en collant brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes. L'avocate avait passé des heures à apprendre le judo avec son mari, autant pour avoir d'autres occasions de le ridiculiser que pour pouvoir neutraliser tout agresseur qui serait assez suicidaire ou stupide pour la prendre pour cible… mais elle s'avéra incapable d'échapper à l'étreinte de celui qui lui faisait littéralement face. Et lorsque le baiser s'acheva enfin, la Reine du barreau se retrouva réduite au silence par son adversaire pour la première fois de sa vie…

« En temps normal une princesse ne pourrais pas imposer ses caprices à une Reine, et une baronne non plus… Mais dans la mesure où Kogoro t'as déchu de ton titre pour me le donner… »

Les lèvres de la Reine se plissèrent en un sourire condescendant adapté à son rang avant qu'elle ne rende la monnaie de sa pièce à la baronne qui s'était rendu coupable du crime de lèse majesté… Une fois encore la langue de l'avocate fit frissonner la cible de son réquisitoire, mais d'une manière différente de celle qui lui était habituelle. Et la malheureuse criminelle qu'elle venait d'ajouter à sa liste se trouva dans l'incapacité de répliquer quoi que ce soit pour assurer sa défense… Comme tout les autres adversaires de la Reine du Barreau.

« Sérieusement, Yukiko, pourquoi essaie tu de me convaincre de revenir auprès de Kogoro ? »

Aucune personne sur terre n'aurait pu résister à un interrogatoire d'Eiri Kisaki, la mère de Shinichi ne fût pas l'exception qui confirma la règle.

« Parce que je sais qu'il y a encore une personne pour s'interposer entre nous deux… Non pas ton mari mais ta fille… Et qu'elle ne pourra pas être heureuse tant que vous serez séparé… »

« Mais peut-être qu'elle le pourrait si ton irresponsable de fils revenait auprès d'elle… Décidément, il y aura toujours un détective pour s'interposer entre nous… D'abord Yusaku, ensuite Kogoro et enfin Shinichi… Si j'avais su, j'aurais été encore plus dure avec lui que je ne l'ai été quand je l'avais sous la main pour lui apprendre à ne pas abuser de l'affection que Ran lui portait pour l'entraîner dans ses sottises… »

« Aie confiance en lui, Eiri… Tôt ou tard, ce détective finira par nous réunir au lieu de nous séparer… Crois moi, il est beaucoup plu proche de Ran que tu ne l'imagines… Aucune enquête ne pourra le tenir éloigné de ta fille bien longtemps, celle là ne fera pas exception… »

Les propos énigmatique de la mère du détective arrachèrent un soupir à celle de la jeune fille qui attendait son retour.

« Est-ce que tu te décideras un jour à me dire la vérité sur l'enquête qui retient ton fils loin de ma fille ? »

« Jusqu'à présent, aucun détective n'a réussi à arracher son masque ou ses secrets au baron de la nuit… Et je me suis toujours montré digne de partager son titre… »

Le regard déterminé d'Eiri affronta sans ciller celui moqueur de Yukiko tandis qu'elle rapprochait de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

« Méfie-toi… J'ai toujours réussi à faire la lumière sur chacune des affaires dont je me suis occupé… Toujours… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, celle qui régnait sur les tribunaux de Tokyo comme si elle en avait été réellement la reine ne ressentit aucune frustration devant son incapacité à arracher la vérité à la criminelle auquel elle était confrontée… Bien au contraire, elle ressentit plus de joie pour cela que ne lui en avait apporté les plus belles victoires qui avait illustré sa carrière…

Malgré tout ses efforts, elle s'avéra incapable de réfuter la plaidoirie qu'on lui opposait et fût forcé à regret de laisser la suspecte être acquitté…

« Tu m'as bien arraché mon titre de Reine, ma princesse… »

« Oh mais telle que je te connaît, tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le reprendre… Et tu serais capable d'y arriver… »

L'avocate adressa à l'actrice un sourire attendri qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'elle réservait à Ran…et quelquefois aussi à l'imbécile de détective qui lui avait donné la seule chose pour laquelle elle ressentait plus de fierté que sa carrière…

----:----

_Encore une fic yuri… Mais pour une fois, Ai n'en est pas l'un des personnages principaux… Pauvre Kogoro quand même, j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverais à écrire une fic où il parviendra enfin à regagner l'amour d'Eri… Ce serait quand même un comble que je n'arrive pas à ne faire une sur le seul couple officiel de DC auquel j'ai accroché… X)_

_Enfin, j'espère quand même que celle-ci aura été IC et agréable à lire mais bon, ça c'est au lecteur d'en juger…_


End file.
